


Would It Be Okay If I Took Your Breath Away

by pirateygoodness



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, adorable ridiculous feelings, sex in broom closets, super gentle exhibitionism kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/pseuds/pirateygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to try something," Jemma tells Skye one afternoon. Pre-1.13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would It Be Okay If I Took Your Breath Away

"I want to try something," Jemma tells Skye one afternoon. She's clutching a clipboard, every bit the power geek in her lab coat and button-down, but her eyes tell a different story. They've only been doing this - whatever _this_ is - a few weeks, but Skye can already pick out most of her tells. 

"What kind of something?" Skye asks, unable to hold back a grin. 

Jemma reaches out and rubs her thumb across Skye's wrist, inviting. Their eyes meet. "Something I think you'll enjoy. If you want. We can discuss it further if you like, someplace more -"

Skye cuts her off. "Sure."

"But I haven't fully explained-"

Skye shakes her head. She doesn't need to have things fully explained. This thing they've been doing, even though it's a little bit new, it's definitely _fun._ "Whatever it is?" she says. "I'm up for it."

Jemma's eyes light up, like she's just earned a gold star. "Meet me in the utility closet on aft deck? 16:00?"

That's how it starts, anyway. 

+

Jemma tilts her head, the way she does when she's trying to figure out how to translate the science that happens in her head into a form that everyone not-Fitz can actually understand. "Well," she says, taking a breath that almost sounds nervous. "There's good in vivo physiological data to show that mild stressors increase endorphin release, which can enhance the physiological effects of sexual stimulation. So it's just neurochemistry, really."

Skye takes a minute to sift through the jargon to the meaning underneath. "I see. And this is your idea of sexy and dangerous."

Jemma nods, serious as anything. "Based on my analysis of foot traffic patterns along this corridor, there's a forty to sixty percent chance of someone walking past and overhearing our -" and here she pauses to blush, the very smallest bit. "- activities. Variance depending on time of day, of course." 

"And would you like that?"

"Well, I'm not sure that I'd enjoy the experience of being discovered, necessarily. But the idea does create a certain air of excitement, don't you think?"

Skye does think, a little bit - until she pictures the experience of being discovered by May, and the idea of enduring her disapproving thousand-yard stare for this. But Jemma looks so earnest and hopeful, Skye doesn't think she could bring herself to disagree. Besides, a forty to sixty percent chance isn't so bad. 

"What are the odds of us being discovered right now?" Skye asks.

Jemma frowns. "What?"

"You said based on time of day."

Jemma nods, and doesn't even pause to think before she answers, "Forty-three percent. Give or take two percent statitstical variability." Then she tilts her head for a second, considering. "Although I suppose it's actually less, accounting for the removal of the two of us as data sources, since we can't very well discover ourselves, can we?"

Skye can't suppress a smile. "I guess not."

"Closer to a thirty percent chance, then."

Jemma is still watching Skye's face, her eyes searching and hopeful and, ok, a little hungry. "And those odds are good enough for you?" Skye asks, leaning closer. 

Jemma nods. Her right hand comes up and tangles in Skye's clothes, grabbing a fistful of shirt and the strap of her tank top. Her breath is coming faster, chest rising and falling underneath her sweater vest. Skye pulls her near, until her lips are brushing the shell of Jemma's ear. She drops her voice low, and asks, "You sure? Even if it means someone might catch us in here?"

Jemma's head drops down to Skye's shoulder, as she sighs out a shaky, " _Yes._ "

This, Skye is familiar with. They've done this part before. "Okay," Skye whispers. 

Jemma's teeth make contact with her neck, biting just hard enough to set Skye tingling all over. Slowly, methodically, she makes a trail of nibbles and kisses up, across, until her mouth is against Skye's. She walks them both backwards until Skye's heels hit the wall and then keeps leaning in, until Skye is pressed flat. They're hip to hip, and Jemma is making these little noises, these soft mewling moans against Skye's mouth that she can _feel_ , from her mouth all the way down to her crotch, setting her on fire. It's pretty amazing. 

Skye reaches down, fumbling at the buttons on Jemma's jeans, then sliding her palms up to untuck her blouse, lift her shirt and her vest to find bare skin. She fumbles her hand higher, finding the cup of Jemma's bra and slipping under, palming her breast. She's rewarded with a sigh. 

Jemma pulls back and gives her this look, eyes hooded, and Skye's mouth goes dry. She takes Skye by the wrist and slips their hands together down the front of her pants, inside her underwear. Skye's fingertips make contact with her and she's so slick, so warm. Skye can hardly believe it. 

"Wow," Skye whispers, without meaning to. It's a little embarrassing, and so she clears her throat right away, trying to, whatever. She's pretty sure she's supposed to sound sexy and cool right now. "All this just from being in here? Like this?"

Jemma nods, bottom lip wedged between her teeth. 

Skye takes Jemma by the waist and turns them, so that it's Jemma's turn to be against the wall. She leans in, sliding her fingertips across Jemma's slit, letting her self enjoy how amazingly wet she is for this. Jemma whimpers, and angles her hips up needily, her whole body asking for _more_ , _harder_ , _yes._

"Take off your pants," Skye says, trying to sound commanding. Her voice comes out a little breathless, because this is actually _way_ hotter than she thought it would be. If Jemma notices, though, she doesn't seem to mind. 

Instead, she nods, fumbling at the elastic of her underwear and her jeans until everything is down to her knees. Skye keeps her hand where it is, teasing, flicking against Jemma's clit every time she leans down to work at her clothes. Jemma whimpers again, frustrated and aroused. It's several long moments, punctuated by whimpers and sighs, before she finally kicks both feet free. 

Skye leans back to look at her. The view is pretty incredible. Jemma's naked from the waist down, grinding against the hand Skye has working between her thighs. Her sweater and blouse are rumpled, still rucked up around her ribs. Her cheeks are bright, eyes closed, and she's alternating between biting her lip and _moaning_ , making sounds that are completely the opposite of subtle. Nevermind foot traffic; someone's going to hear them on the next deck up. 

Skye drops to her knees. She takes her hand away, and Jemma makes this delicious, disappointed sound in the back of her throat. Her eyes flutter open, and she's about to protest before she realizes what's happening. Skye wraps one hand around Jemma's thigh, uses the other to bring one of Jemma's legs over her shoulder so that Jemma is spread open for her, slick and totally beyond ready. Jemma's fingers tangle in her hair and she tugs, every part of her saying, _please._

Skye leans in and breathes, trying to memorize the way that Jemma shivers above her. It's a little awkward at first, finding the right way to lick into her. They've never done this standing up, before, and all the angles are different. Then Jemma shimmies down the wall just a little, and Skye tilts her jaw just so, and it's not long before Jemma is gasping above her. She's just so _hot_ for this, already halfway to orgasm by the time they start just from the thought of being here, kind of-almost-sort-of breaking the rules. 

Jemma's almost keening, thighs taut, hips bucking every so often in the way that means she's right on the edge. It's not long before she goes tense and shudders, warm and wet in Skye's mouth. Skye licks every last shiver out of her, until Jemma's knees are bending and she's sort of collapsing down the wall, wobbly-legged. "Oh my god," she murmurs, half-surprised and half-sated, and reaches for Skye. 

There's not a lot of floor space, but there's enough that Skye can reposition herself to sitting. Jemma's discarded clothes are sort of bunched underneath Skye's butt, not-quite-uncomfortable. Jemma lets her legs go out from under her altogether, and she curls on the floor beside Skye. She rests her head on Skye's shoulder, breathing still heavy as she comes back to herself. 

"That was - " she starts to whisper. 

Skye reaches up to stroke her hair. "I know, right?" 

Jemma frowns. "Do you think anyone heard us?"

"I don't know," Skye starts. She's not sure what to say - if probably is the right answer, or if she's supposed to say something sexy. She goes for honesty. "You're not exactly quiet."

Jemma huffs out a laugh. "No, I suppose I'm not." There's silence for a few seconds, then, "Did you enjoy it?" She's lifted her head up, recovering more quickly than Skye expected. She doesn't look sated and dazed anymore; her eyes are bright and full of plans. 

"Yeah," Skye says. It comes out sounding really earnest and dorky, and a part of her cringes, but she lets it go. "That was totally hot."

"Good," Jemma says. She shifts further, and pulls Skye into a hard, fast kiss. She's got both hands against Skye's shoulders, pressing her backward. Skye wants to respond, to lay down, but the closet is too small and she ends up slumped against the door in an awkward half-recline. Jemma gets in a couple of good - _good_ \- kisses, before she pulls away and shakes her head. "This won't work at all. Stand up."

She stands, and Jemma stands with her. Now things are better organized, and when Jemma shoves her back she hits the wall. She sighs, letting herself enjoy the feel of Jemma's mouth, hungry and eager. As they kiss, Jemma's hands are incredibly productive, slipping off Skye's shirt and sliding her tank top straps down until it hangs around her waist. She unhooks Skye's bra, and her hands find Skye's nipples and everything suddenly feels amazing. Jemma knows how sensitive her tits are, and she always, always takes full advantage. Every so often, she dips her head down and swirls with her tongue, flicking until Skye whimpers, completely gone. Jemma's work ethic is nothing short of insane, and she puts the same effort into sex as she did into her PhDs. Somewhere, Skye's sure, she keeps notes. 

Skye bites her lip, trying to choke back a moan as Jemma's mouth hits just the right spot. She's trying to keep quiet because one of them has to, but holy _fuck_ she just wants Jemma to take her pants off, already. She's tangling her hands in Jemma's hair and pawing at her and trying to murmur, _please_ , but every time she does, Jemma's tongue strums against her breast and she forgets how to talk. 

Just when she thinks she can't handle anymore, Jemma pulls back. Skye takes the opportunity to take off her pants, because she absolutely wants to be naked for whatever Jemma's got planned. Jemma's looking around, at the shelves behind them and the way the closet is laid out. After a minute Skye realizes she's got her math face on, which - of course. They've talked about this. All of the stuff that Skye sees as _finding the right angle_ , Jemma sees as a biomechanics problem, and clearly she's working on solving it. 

She backs Skye up against a shelving unit, turns her hips so that she's sort of half-sitting, balanced between the shelf support pillar and a mop. She pushes Skye by the shoulders, encouraging her to lean back, and then her legs find a place on the other shelf support and curled around Jemma's waist. She's about to make a joke, something gentle and teasing, but then Jemma slips two fingers into her and she's been ready for this for what feels like ages and the angle is _perfect_ , god. 

Skye hears herself moan properly, way louder than she'd intended. She bites against Jemma's shoulder, trying to bury the sound there. But then Jemma thrusts again, adding fingers and setting a rhythm until Skye feels full of her. She moves painfully slowly at first, teasing thrusts that leave Skye shuddering, whispering _more, more_ and dragging her nails across the skin of her back. Everything is building, and Skye can feel herself start to shake as Jemma speeds up her rhythm, hitting her just right again and again until it's perfect and she's _gone_ , shuddering around Jemma's hand. 

Jemma pulls out of her and stays close, keeping both arms around Skye while she comes down. She presses kisses to Skye's neck, strokes her hair and brushes it out of her eyes, back behind her ears. Skye lets out a happy sigh and reaches up to cradle the back of Jemma's head, keeping her near. She's never really been into this part with anyone else, the afterwards. But Jemma's just so kind about it, so caring, that it kind of feels like a natural part of being with her. 

"How are you feeling?" Jemma asks.

Skye huffs out something halfway between _yes_ and _wow_. 

Jemma leans back just slightly, enough that she can meet Skye's eyes. "Was my idea - did you like it?"

She's still a little foggy-headed, so it takes her a minute to remember - _right_. Sexy, only-slightly-dangerous supply closet fun. This was Jemma's idea. She nods, grinning, and watches as Jemma lights up. Skye doesn't think she'll ever get over how easily she smiles like that. 

"Good. Because I have - I mean, if you wanted, there are a lot of different variations we could try. There's a few other things I think I might find arousing, if you're interested, and I -" She frowns, shakes her head. "I'm getting ahead of myself, aren't I?"

Skye shakes her head. "It's fine." she says, and she means it. Something warm bubbles up in her chest and she reaches for Jemma's hand. "I trust you." 

Their fingers lace together, and Jemma smiles back at her, bright-eyed. She's clearly delighted, but also clearly trying not to show it too much, and so she ducks her head away to press a kiss to their joined hands. "Okay," she whispers. "I trust you too."


End file.
